Broken up, his Master
by Himmel Holle
Summary: Ciel made one little mistake. Just one, and now Sebastian hates him. Did Sebastian have really that little faith in him, even after all this time? How could Sebastian do this to him, even after he begged, and pleaded, and cried. Ciel is breaking down, and Sebastian is having trouble figuring out what to do about the whole situation. Set in modern times! Two-shot! :) have a nice day
1. Trust no one

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kuroshitsuji, but I don't, and that sucks like a vacuum cleaner.**

**A/N: Hey, ya'll. This is my first time writing a kuroshitsuji fanfic, but that is NO EXCUSE TO HAVE A CRAPPY FANFIC! PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR READING! Oops, forgot to take off the caps lock. Hahaha….heh.** **Anyway, on to writing the story!**

**Warnings: Yelling, fighting and tears, little bit of swearing. Rated M for that, because there are MAJOR breakdowns.**

It was any normal day at school for Ciel. He had made it through the day and finally made it into that last period. As he sat down, a girl with blonde hair ran up to him. She reminded him of Lizzy, but he ignored that.

"Hi! I just wanted to ask…" The girl went on and on, so Ciel finally decided to ignore her. Then she asked a question, but Ciel didn't hear, so he just decided to say yes to make that girl go away. She wasn't Sebastian, so she wasn't important.

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said. The girl squealed in delight.

"Thank you so much. I'll call you later, okay? We can decide where to meet up!" She said. Ciel froze as she skipped away. Had she?…..did she?…had she just?...

No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. Oh, crap, Sebastian was going to be so mad. Ciel fought back the tears that threatened and continued his class, hoping that it would never end, wishing that he didn't have to go home and face Sebastian.

Ciel hated himself.

Ciel ran home as fast as he could. Sweat poured from his brow even though it was the middle of winter. Ciel's feet pounded on the icy ground. Ciel slipped and fell hard on the ice. He hit his head, he cut his knees and hands, but he didn't stop. By now, Ciel knew that Sebastian knew about the girl. Tears spilled down his face. He scrambled up and began running again.

When he finally reached his home, he ran up the steps. He could feel the side of his face swelling from where he fell on it. Ciel slipped on the ice on his steps and his the bridge of his nose. Blood immediately began gushing from his nose. Ciel didn't care. He wiped his jacket sleeve across his nose and burst through the front door. Sebastian was there, waiting for him. Ciel was a blubbering and bleeding mess. He slammed the door shut, and for a moment, just stood there. Sebastian had his coat on and had a fully packed bag. Tears wouldn't stop falling from Ciel's eyes. Blood dripped down Ciel's nose and onto the floor. He barely noticed the blood now falling from the side of his head from where he banged it on the ground.

"Sebastian…Sebastian, no, it's not like that. Please, let me explain…please!" Ciel said quietly yet desperately as he tried to stop Sebastian from getting past him. Sebastian glared at him.

"What is there to explain? I'm obviously there for you to play with. I know when I'm not wanted, Ciel. Please excuse me." Sebastian said in a deathly quiet voice.

"No! No! Please, no! Please, just hear me out! Hear me out! Wait, please, Sebastian!" Ciel cried. Sebastian suddenly got mad and slammed Ciel into the wall.

"I can't believe you'd do that! Damn it, Ciel! You lied to me, obviously! We're over, Ciel. We're through!" Sebastian roared at Ciel. Ciel didn't say anything. Sebastian slammed the door behind him. Ciel slid down the wall. Pain lanced through his skull, be he couldn't have cared less.

"Se – Sebast – Sebastian! _Sebastian_! **_SEBASTIAN_**!" Ciel gasped/screamed out. He broke down. His heart shattered. He was broken. His lover now hated him. Ciel wailed ad wailed for hours on end. He sobbed and screamed and kicked and scratched at his skull. He yanked at his hair and doubled over as he cried.

He was no longer Ciel Michaelis. He was now Ciel. Just Ciel.

Ciel got up after crying. He was still sobbing slightly as he made his way to the kitchen. He should probably eat something….or whatever. Ciel looked over at the kitchen bench and saw something. Curiosity overtook him as he saw a letter and a small, blue velvet box. Ciel opened the letter, as it was addressed to him.

_Ciel,_

_Thanks for everything, but you obviously don't care. I shouldn't have wasted your time, or mine, for that matter. I don't love you anymore, so you don't have to worry about that._

_Goodbye,_

_Sebastian Michaelis._

Ciel fell to the floor. He felt very, very sick, all of a sudden. He couldn't breathe. Ciel's stomach emptied its contents over the floor. He slid down the wall sideways and fell on his side. His hurt so much. His eyes slid closed. He just wanted….to go to….sleep.

**That was the first chapter! Reviews are very, very, very welcome! Bring on the criticism too! I NEED criticism!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. An eternity

**A/N: Hi people! So….next and last chapter. I swear this is going to be better than all the rest of the crappy stories I've made, but this isn't even the same show, or genre, or anything! So, I am going to make this the BEST-FANFICTION-THAT-I'VE-MADE-YET! I am so bad at making up titles. It's really degrading. *sigh***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters because I'm to lame to own them…..:( *goes and sobs in corner***

Ciel woke up in a world of pain. His head felt heavy as led and his nose throbbed painfully. Ciel got up to see dried spew and blood on the floor from where he had lay all night. Tears filled his puffy and dry eyes. Why did Sebastian have to leave him? Did he really have that little confidence in him? Ciel struggled to his feet and went to take a shower. He needed a shower. Yes, that's right.

Wait. Where's the bathroom again?

Ciel spent the next five minutes trying to find the bathroom, a towel, some clean clothes, and his toothbrush. He was a complete mess. He was hungry, but he knew he didn't deserve to eat. He didn't _want_ to eat. He hated himself so much. Ciel stood under the warm water for nearly half an hour, trying to remember what he was doing. He then put on his clothes and checked the time, though he didn't know what for. Ciel sighed and went back into the kitchen to clean up the foul smelling mess. Ciel purposefully ignored the little velvet box on the kitchen counter as he wet a rag to wipe up the mess he'd caused. Maybe if he was clean and tidy, and didn't talk to anyone, Sebastian would….Sebastian would….

"Come home!" Ciel half whispered, half cried. He hated himself more than ever now.

Sebastian walked along the abandoned tracks of the railroads. He felt so bad about what he'd done, especially when Ciel came home covered in blood. His nose had been broken, his head and been split, and Sebastian had acted like he didn't care. Sebastian let out an angered roar and kicked a nearby stone. He'd been watching Ciel to make sure he was okay, because there'd been a few murders around, and then he'd gone and saw _that_. Sebastian let out a hiss and ran a hand through his messy black hair. Why, why, why did he do that? He had to go find Ciel, make sure he was okay. But…..He would probably already be forgotten because of the way he had treated Ciel. Damn it! What was wrong with him? Ciel was his lover, and it was his job to protect him!

Sebastian bolted away, hoping his young master would still be at the house.

Ciel sat curled up on the couch. He had tried sleeping again, but his dreams were now riddled with Sebastian's face. He sat there, in his depressing miasma, trying to not think of Sebastian but also think about him as well. It was now 11:45. Sebastian would be mad at him for staying up this late, he knew, but…but….Ciel face crumpled and be began crying hard. The girl had called, but Ciel had refused and said no, he didn't want to go out with her, because he already had a boyfriend and he had ignored her the first time and didn't know what the fuck she was saying.

Ciel curled himself tighter. His head hurt so much. It was like a jack hammer. His cuts hadn't been disinfected, and some of them were already beginning to look red and puffy. Ciel pressed down on them, enjoying the pain while it lasted. It would take him mind off Sebastian.

Sebastian finally reached their house. It had taken too long. Sebastian burst through the door.

"Ciel!" He cried. No answer. Sebastian ran through the house and into the living room. Ciel sat, curled up, on the sofa, staring into nothing. All the lights were off, and the smell of puke and blood filled the air.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said as he kneeled down in front of Ciel. Ciel looked at him, but they didn't see him.

"Please, please, just leave me alone. Isn't it bad enough that you haunt me in my dreams? Don't let me hallucinate you in real life, too. Or maybe this is just a dream. Did I dream you up, Sebastian?" Ciel sighed softly. He reached out, pale fingers brushing the side of Sebastian's face. "Sebastian. You look amazing, you know that? You're as beautiful as the day I met you all those years ago. Isn't that funny. You haven't aged a day." Ciel whispered. Sebastian's own eyes burned with tears. He reached up and crushed Ciel to him.

"I'm real, damn it. I'm real! Ciel, I'm sorry, I am so sorry. Please forgive me, Ciel! I am so sorry." Sebastian fell onto the floor with the limp Ciel in his arms. After a while, Sebastian heard a whimper.

"You idiot. I wish you could've trusted me enough to….!" Ciel broke own into sobs. He cried and wailed for the umpteenth time that day. Sebastian felt his heart breaking.

"I'm here, I'm right here, Ciel, and I will never, ever let you go _ever_ again. I am so sorry, I will trust you more often, I swear it!" Sebastian promised. Ciel sniffled into Sebastian's shoulder and nodded.

"I promise the same."

So, eighteen years later, after they had moved once again, Ciel was curled in the crook on Sebastian's arm on their bed. Sebastian stroked the grey-blue hair of Ciel Michaelis. Ciel's cold skin pressed into the warmth of Sebastian's.

"I love you, Sebastian. Please, always remember that, even when we die, as we die, after we die. Remember that I love you." Ciel sighed. Sebastian curled his finger protectively around Ciel's head, no longer stroking his hair.

"I will, but I make a promise to you that we will not die. I will protect us both, so we can live in peace, together, forever. An eternity is what I ask from you, Ciel." Sebastian said. The silver band on Ciel's ring finger shone in the moonlight of their little house in the middle of nowhere. There was a silver ring on Sebastian's hand as well.

"And an eternity and more is what you have, Sebastian."

An eternity and more is what they _both_ had.

**There we go! I will be writing more stories, though not as depressing as this one. I NEED TO WRITE LESS DEPRESSING STUFF! Anyway, I really hope you liked it. Please, please, review, it would mean the world to me! I would love to see what you guys think!**


End file.
